


food and lodging

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: When Sai's tongue is free of the seal and Sai himself is free of T&I — when Danzō is dead and Sai is, somehow, simply considered a real ninja of Konoha instead of a traitor to the village — Shikako and Naruto are both out of the village on an important mission, the kind of important mission no one can admit is important. It means that there should be no one waiting for Sai out in the sun when he emerges from the building, but there is:Inuzuka Kiba is lounging in the grass by the side of the path, under a tree, leaning against Akamaru's large, fluffy bulk. "Hey!" he says, bright and friendly. "'Bout time, damn. Lunch?"
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Sai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 255
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	food and lodging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/gifts).



When Sai's tongue is free of the seal and Sai himself is free of T&I — when Danzō is dead and Sai is, somehow, simply considered a real ninja of Konoha instead of a traitor to the village — Shikako and Naruto are both out of the village on an important mission, the kind of important mission no one can admit is important. It means that there should be no one waiting for Sai out in the sun when he emerges from the building, but there is: 

Inuzuka Kiba is lounging in the grass by the side of the path, under a tree, leaning against Akamaru's large, fluffy bulk. "Hey!" he says, bright and friendly. "'Bout time, damn. Lunch?" 

Sai would like to say yes. He has eaten all of his meals for several months in less than ideal circumstances, and he also knows that turning down social invitations is a terrible way to integrate back into Konoha. It would be normal and friendly to say yes, and have lunch, and find out what Kiba has been doing since Sai last saw him. However... 

"I need to sort out administration details, including lodging and access to my bank account." Sai curls his lips and tilts his head. Friendly, he thinks. A joke. "Assuming I still have an account." Shikako has taught him that jokes can still be things that are true. Potentially unpleasant surprises are jokes if you say them in just the right way. 

No one had _mentioned_ a financial penalty, and all of Sai's money had come from missions ostensibly assigned to him through legitimate means, usually by the Hokage herself. Danzō had never paid him, of course, and therefore Sai had never made money committing treason 

But that didn't mean no fines had been levied. 

"Aw, no, lame, we're definitely treating you to lunch!" Kiba protests. "No one should have to go talk about _administration_ " — he says it like it's a vulgarity — "on an empty stomach!" 

Akamaru barks in agreement. 

It's important to pick one's battles, especially battles that one doesn't want to win. Sai nods at Kiba and Akamaru, and forces his lips into another smile to reflect the expanding, buoyant feeling in his chest that he's labeled happiness. 

Kiba jumps to his feet, fist pumping with excitement while Akamaru barks and also bounces to his feet. "Yes!" Kiba exclaims. "There's this new place — c'mon, let's go!" 

They go. Kiba leads the way and Sai follows, clocking the differences in the street since he last walked it. The flowers in the planters have shifted and changed, the window displays, the way the ninja he passes on the street look at him... 

Sai ignores the looks, neck prickling with wariness, and focuses on his friend, who's describing the apparently "glorious" menu of the new eating establishment Team 8 has been frequenting. They've been trying a new restaurant each week, "because Team 10 goes to Yakiniku Q, and Naruto is always dragging Sasuke and Shikako to Ichiraku, and Team Gai loves that curry place — so obviously we need our _own_ spot, for team cohesion! And pride!" Kiba explains. "I think we've got a winner this time, but you'll have to tell me what you think." 

"I'm unqualified to make such an assessment," Sai says. He could manage an assessment for infiltration, arson, attack, defense, or sabotage... but isn't sure what qualities are desirable in a 'spot'. 

Particularly for a team he isn't on. At least if it were Team 7, he would know ramen was mandatory. 

"You eat, don't you?" Kiba asks rhetorically. "That's the only qualification you need." 

"I am not a member of Team 8," Sai says, because that's the easier objection to voice. 

Kiba waves a dismissive hand. "That's got nothing to do with it. You're one of us, and that's what matters." 

Sai doesn't know what that means, _one of us_ , but he's looking forward to finding out. 

They reach the restaurant. The sign outside says _Tempura Konoha_. There are a few people inside, sitting at sturdy tables, but no one looks up when Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru enter. Kiba has to move a chair aside so that there's enough room for Akamaru, and he still ends up sitting half under the table, part of his weight resting on one of Sai's feet. It's comfortable and reassuring. Sai orders what Kiba orders, a bowl of rice with tempura on top, to simplify the potential pitfalls of this new social situation. 

Sai has spent most of his life passively accepting bland rations for every meal, so he really doesn't care _what_ he eats as long as it's with Kiba, in a restaurant, and it doesn't cause friction between himself and Kiba by being too expensive or otherwise inappropriate. 

"I wasn't aware my date and time of release was publicized," Sai says while they wait for the food. He's mildly curious about Kiba managing to catch him leaving T&I, and knows that prolonged silences make some people uncomfortable. A good conversational partner fills in awkward gaps. A good friend can engage in a good conversation. Sai is learning. 

"Nah, nah, I heard from Sakura, who heard from Ino, who, you know?" Kiba gestures vaguely, to encompass Yamanaka Ino's many and varied sources of intelligence. "Which also, hey — I guess you lost your apartment, right?" 

Sai nods. It had been provided by Danzō, after all, as part of Sai's ongoing ROOT mission to infiltrate Team 7. The village has likely repossessed it now. 

"I know there are chūnin dorms and stuff," Kiba says, "but like...I have a spare room?" 

"You and Shino share a two bedroom apartment." Or at least, that had been true months ago. 

"He had to move back to Aburame clan grounds recently. For bug stuff." 

It's true that there are likely many legitimate reasons an Aburame might move back with their clan, many of them relating to the breeding and development of kikaichu, but this sounds like an excuse to Sai. Flimsy and convenient. 

"Am—" Sai cuts his own question off, pausing to reconsider: does he actually want to know the answer? Would he perhaps be happier simply trying not to think about it? But no. Being uninformed is dangerous. "Am I to be kept under surveillance?" he asks. 

It's not an unreasonable measure, and Sai doesn't know why the thought of it makes him want to curl forward and hide his vital parts. The village has the right to assign someone to watch him for further signs of disloyalty if T&I has deemed such a thing necessary. Kiba would just be doing a job. It would be...fine. 

But Kiba pulls a face. "Dude, no, what? First of all, _no one_ would pick _me_ for that kind of mission. Second, you're like, a total hero. Saved the day coming forward and everything. I'll fight anyone who says different!" 

Underneath the table, Akamaru yips in agreement and shuffles around to press his wet nose to Sai's exposed midsection in an expression of what Sai understands to be pure canine affection. 

"You'd be super fun to live with," Kiba wheedles. " _I'd_ be super fun to live with, think about all the manga you could read. Say yes!" 

Sai says yes. The food comes, and it's good, and Sai eats with one hand so the other can obediently pet Akamaru. Kiba goes with him to administration, and then takes him to their apartment, which is warm and quiet and filled with comic books. Everything is good. Team 8 frequents the tempura shop, and Sai usually goes with them. 


End file.
